Finally Home
by sakura-sasukelove-forever01
Summary: While I stood outside the gates of Konoha I couldn't stop thinking of all the wrong things I've done in the past years, all starting with leaving the only place I called home. I was just hoping that I could just have my home back now. OneShot, unless asked for more. Review Please.


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Naruto.

* * *

While I stood outside the gates of Konoha I couldn't stop thinking of all the wrong things I've done in the past years, all starting with leaving the only place I called home. I was just hoping that I could just have my home back now. After talking to Itachi while he was dying, I realized that I was all wrong and that I should've listened to my team when they tried to stop me from leaving years ago.

I walked up to one of the guards at the gate to ask to see the hokage, but when they saw me they took a defensive stance. I put my hands up in surrender and they just gave me a questioning look.

"I came to see the hokage." I answered their unspoken question. The guards looked at each other than nodded.

"Alright, follow me then." One said. I followed him into the village headed to the hokage tower. Once we got there he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When we heard a 'Come in.' we entered.

Once we entered I noticed the hokage sitting at her desk and looking at me with a look of disbelief.

"What can I do for you Uchiha?" She asked with a straight face.

"I would like to talk to you about coming back to Kohona." I answered.

"And why would you want that?" She narrowed her eyes at me. I sighed at this and answered very quietly.

"I realized that I was wrong."

"And why would I let you come back after everything? It's not like I can just let you walk back in because you said you were in the wrong, which you were." She said lightly, while watching my reactions though I gave none.

"I killed Orochimaru, and two Akatsuki members." I answered trying to give her a good enough reason.

"Well that's good but I don't know how I am supposed to trust you."

"I suppose you can't, but only because you don't know why I betrayed this place. And it was my own fault for thinking that leaving would be better for me." I answered trying to get her to see my side.

"Yes, well maybe you should tell me then, so I can see why you did what you did and then I'll decide what I should do with you." She said back.

"I left thinking I could become stronger in order to kill my brother, but when Itachi was dying he told me that I was wrong about everything and he told me to come back, that he did everything in order to protect the place that I had called home. So I listened and came back." I sighed, I didn't like talking about this but I had to in order to be trusted.

"So you only came back because your brother told you to?" She questioned.

"Yes and no. I came back at first because he said to, but on the way here I decided that I wanted my life back." I said truthfully.

"I see. Well for right now I will send you to the Uchiha estate with Anbu to watch you tonight, while I think of a punishment for what you have done." She said watching me.

I nodded in response, grateful that she's willing to let me stay. I start to turn around but stopped when she called my name. I give her a questioning look.

"You aren't leaving until I have my apprentice look at your wounds." She nods at the anbu next to me and he leaves the room. When I look back at her she's smiling at me. " _Why is she smiling?"_ I ask myself. Then there's a knock on the door and someone comes in. I turn around to see Sakura and my eyes widen. _"She's the apprentice?"_ I ask myself.

"What do you need Tsunade- shis.." Sakura looks at me with wide eyes. She looks at Tsunade and then back at me. "Really?" She asks, though I'm not sure who she was asking.

"Yes." Tsunade answered. I wasn't paying much attention to her my focus was only on Sakura and hers was on me.

"Finally." She whispered and jumped into my arms. I stood there confused for a second and then wrapped my arms around her.

* * *

Let me know what you think and if I should add another chapter.


End file.
